Letters of Love
by Rashakira
Summary: Matrix crossover. Neo and Shego exchange love letters to each other. But the Smith and Dr. Drakken team up. What will come of this? How will this effect on the love couple realationship?


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Disney and Neo belongs to the Matrix. I changed Shego's name to Serene. Just letting you know.  
  
Serene opened her emerald green eyes. "Morning all ready?" she said. She jumped out of bed and ran inside the bathroom to take a shower. She let the hot water pour over her. It was at least thirty minutes until she finally got out. Serene threw her towel on her and went to her dresser and picked out some tight black pants and a green tank top and some black boots. Then her mind began to wonder off. Neo. He is so cute and he lost his girlfriend Trinity. I am the only friend he got. That's right. She forgot. He wrote a letter to her and she got it last night. She walked over to her dresser and got out the letter. She opened the letter and began to read it.  
To My Dear Serene  
I just got back to Zion and was just thinking about you. I got your letter. I'm sorry that that two-faced bitch Kim Possible was bothering you. I have a question for you. Do you love me? Cause I love you. When Trinity died I thought I lost everything. Then you came. You took my heart and held it for me. Write me as soon as you can.  
Love,  
  
Neo  
  
Serene loved the way he talks to her. It was so romantic. I wish I could see his face again. Wait was Serene in love with a hero. Okay, she would have to admit she loved him. "I'll have to write right away." Thought Serene. She sat at her desk and got out a piece of paper.  
  
To my love Neo,  
I'm so glad that you finally saw Kim Possible for what she is. A Bitch!!!!!! I love you too Neo. I love you very much. The only problem is we can't be together cause I'm wanted in 13 countries and you save the world. Your boss won't allow you and Dr. D won't allow me. I have some heads up news for you. Dr. D is going to team up with the Smiths, and they're going use me to kill you. Neo you know I love you and I would never kill you. You tell uh your boss not to go in the Matrix until I give notice. No one can. You didn't hear it from me. XOXOX.  
Love,  
Serene After she mailed off the letter she ran down to the breakfast room. When she overheard a Smith and Dr. D talking. "Where is that uh person that you said that down Neo?" said the Smith. "She is-""She! What do you mean?" exclaimed Smith. "I mean she will take down Neo." Said the doctor. "Women have no meaning or purpose, but to please men." The Smith explained. A surge of hot anger was going through the vixen's body. Then without warning she yelled: "You asshole!!!" Both men turned around and stared at her. " Well Mr. Drew is this your call girl or something?" asked the Smith. Serene face began to redden. Dr. D unsure of what to say said. "No, she's my uh, uh, sidekick." "Sure you must be joking?" said the Smith. "Yes, I can!" screamed Serene. The Smith walked over to her and stared her right in the eyes." No one was talking to you or are you deaf?" "No I am not I can hear you perfectly clear you ass!" In rage the Smith slapped her across the face. "Take it back bitch!" Serene jumped up and kicked him in the nuts. Before they began to fight Dr. D stepped in front of them. "Fine, Drew if she's so good, kill Tree!" Then the Smith walked out. "God damn it Serene the guy is bad news." Said Drew. "Leave me alone!" said Serene. "But Serene- ""ALONE!!!!" she screamed. Drew ran upstairs.  
Meanwhile  
  
Neo sat in his room looking at a picture of Serene. He loved her. His peace and quite was disturbed when Switch came in. "Hey, Neo you got a letter." She said. "Oh, thanks." He said. "Neo are you okay? I mean you are so quite." "Yeah, I'm okay." Switch walks out and Neo opens Serene 's letter. "Oh, my God!" He runs out to tell Morph His new boss. The One finally meets him near the elevator "Ah, Neo good you're here were about to leave. The Smith 's have a new member a woman and damn good looking too." " We can't go in the Matrix." "Look we are going in if you like it or not." Morph said.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter one. Review and tell me how you like it. Remember go easy on the reviews please. This is my first fiction. 


End file.
